1. Field of the Invent
This invention relates to an article of manufacture that provides for fast and accurate installation and alignment of a submersible well pump fluid flow sleeve, also sometimes referred to as a shroud.
2. Description of Related Art
Manufacturers of submersible well pumps recommend installing a sleeve around their pumps for many applications of the pump. These sleeves are installed over the body of the submersible pump and motor so that the water flow past the motor is sufficient to achieve adequate cooling of the motor. The pump and motor dimensions are such that the sleeve can be made from common sizes of PVC pipe.
Examples of applications where a sleeve is required are an open body of water, eg. a dam, river, pond, uncased bore hole, or a cascading bore; or if the pump is to be installed below water pumping level. The sleeve then protects the pump from excessive heating during operation and ensures correct velocity of water over the motor.
Ideally the flow sleeve is a tube open only at the bottom, below the pump motor, which ensures that fluid below the pump flows upwards over the motor casing on its way to the pump intake. It should be sized to provide sufficient flow velocity past the motor for proper cooling, as per manufacturer's specifications. There is no standard for constructing the sleeve. Substantial effort is required to construct one which comes close to the ideal. What is needed are the fittings and method to quickly construct and install a well pump flow sleeve which provides for proper pump motor cooling.